


Carrying Bunnies

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [8]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Having been left behind because of an injury, Wyatt is anxious, so he goes to Jiya who is happily babysitting, but the baby doesn't seem to like Wyatt.





	Carrying Bunnies

“Strawberries? Okay then”  
Wyatt heard Jiya’s voice say as he walked into the common area. “Hey”  
She turned to him, a bitten strawberry in her hand and a carried on her chest where the baby was. “Hey, Wyatt”  
“Can you track the ship? I think they’re taking too long” he said, face frowning a little in concern.  
The techie smiled looking down at the child on the bunny hoodie as if the two of them were sharing a secret. “It has been just a couple of hours, they’re fine. You’re just bored” she said letting her gaze linger on his injured leg.  
Wyatt shifted his weight over his legs, carefully, clearly agitated. “Are you sure?”  
“She is, soldier” Denise intervened entering the room. She put her coffee down at the table and extended her arms to pick up the baby. “Hello, there” she looked at the younger woman. “How is she?”  
“Calm, as usual, we were trying some strawberries, apparently she likes them,” Jiya answered.  
“Wanna try holding her, Wyatt?” Agent Christopher offered, a smile on her lips. There was an unaddressed tension over the fact that he never had the chance to hold his own son, but the soldier pushed it aside for the time being.  
Logan hesitated before accepting with a nod, his body showing just how nervous he was about doing this.  
“I don’t think she likes me” he stared at the women after a look at the child’s frowning face.  
A loud sound and papers flew. The Lifeboat was back.  
“How was it?” Jiya asked the others as they made it down the stairs.  
“We’re alive and unwounded. And we got the guy, or rather Flynn did, so…” Rufus shrugged, his eyes then found Wyatt. “Is… Is the baby giving Wyatt the Flynn look or am I going nuts?”  
Garcia had a very satisfied smirk when he took the child from the soldier’s arms. “I told you, Lucy, she’s a very smart little girl”  
“Garcia!” the historian warned barely containing a smile at the comment, rolling her eyes at him. “Did she eat, Jiya?”  
“Yep, a few strawberries after dinner,” the techie said.  
“Good. Thank you so much for looking after her”  
“Anytime, Lice here is a sweetie”  
Lucy smiled and touched Flynn’s arm. “We have to put her to bed.  
“I’ll do it, you brief them on the mission,” he said with a nod before leaving, saying something in Croatian to the child that giggled.  
“So, she likes everyone but Wyatt?” Rufus questioned. “No doubt she’s Flynn’s”  
Lucy shot him a look.  
“What did I do?” Wyatt asked.  
“You were holding her wrong” Lucy, Jiya and Denise answered at the same time.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll learn it” Rufus said.  
“You did?”  
“Oh, no, man, I’m a natural” the engineer gave his friend a pat on the shoulder and left.


End file.
